disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine, también conocida como "La Madrastra", es la perversa madrastra de Cenicienta, y la villana principal de la película Cinderella y la secuela Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. También aparece como antagonista menor en Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. Descripción Lady Tremaine es una dama de alta clase, es elegante y muy seria. Cuando el padre de Cenicienta murió, le dejó toda la fortuna a Lady Tremaine, para que lo invirtiera en el cuidado y el bienestar de Cenicienta, de Anastasia y Drizella y de ella misma. Al obtener el poder, la malvada madrastra mostró su verdadera forma de ser y la envidia que tenía a Cenicienta, tomando Lady Tremaine la casa, y dilapidando la fortuna en sus hijas y su comodidad, convirtiendo a Cenicienta en la sirvienta de su propia casa, explotándola y obligándola a trabajar en las tareas del hogar. Historia A lo largo de la historia, sus maldades son más astutas y crueles. A diferencia que sus terribles hijas cuando dicen que Cenicienta no podría ir nunca al baile del Príncipe, Lady Tremaine utiliza con cuidado sus palabras diciéndole a Cenicienta: "Claro que puedes ir al baile siempre y cuando acabes tus tareas y si encuentras algo decente que ponerte". Luego, cuando sus hijas le dicen si se da cuenta de lo que a dicho, ella contesta: "Por supuesto, he dicho "si acaba"". Y las tres hacen imposible que Cenicienta se prepare mandándola tareas. Cuando Cenicienta, con la ayuda de ratones, baja al recibidor con un radiante vestido, hecho con prendas que Anastasia y Drizella tiraron por estar anticuadas, Lady Tremaine les enseña a sus hijas que sus cosas son las que forman su vestido, y las hermanas, por su naturaleza egoísta, intentan recuperar lo que es suyo, destrozando el vestido a Cenicienta, al no poder ir sin vestido, Lady Tremaire se regodea con su triunfo diciéndole a sus hijas que llegarán tarde y antes de cerrar la puerta le dice a Cenicienta mientras la sonríe: "Buenas noches", lo que hace a Cenicienta romper a llorar. Cuando descubre al día siguiente que Anastasia y Drizella tienen otra oportunidad de casarse con el Príncipe, hace que Cenicienta las ayude, pero la oye tarareando la canción del baile, que sólo habiendo ido al baile podría haber oido, entonces al instante se da cuenta que la muchacha que bailó con el príncipe y perdió el Zapato de Cristal le resultaba familiar porque era Cenicienta. No le importa como consiguió ir, pero antes de la llegada de el Gran Duque, la encierra con llave, si sus hijas no se casan con el príncipe, al menos, Cenicienta tampoco lo hará. Cuando Cenicienta consigue salir se su habitación y está apunto de probarse el zapato, ésta hace que el lacayo que lo trae se tropiece con su bastón y, el zapato se rompe. Comienza a regodearse esbozando una sonrisa, dándola igual que al Duque le vayan a cortar la cabeza por haberse roto el zapato. Pero su alegría se convierte en desesperación, fracaso y sorpresa al no haberse dado cuenta de que Cenicienta tenía el otro zapato, y al quedarle bien a esta, ya no puede impedir que se case con el Príncipe, y aumenta su rencor y envidia hacia Cenicienta, y pasa a echarles las culpas de su fracaso a Anastasia y Drizella, que desde entonces, se encargan de las tareas en la Mansión Tremaine, aunque con desastroso resultado. Galería Curiosidades *En las películas, su nombre solamente se menciona en Cinderella cuando Anastasia y Drizella son presentadas ante el Príncipe. Durante el resto del tiempo, como en Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, es llamada simplemente "La Madrastra". *Lady Tremaine realizó un cameo en el menú del DVD especial de la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit. de:Böse Stiefmutter en:Lady Tremaine fr:Madame de Trémaine it:Lady Tremaine pl:Lady Tremaine pt-br:Lady Tremaine ro:Doamna Tremaine ru:Леди Тремейн zh:崔梅恩夫人 Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Ricos Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Ancianos Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit